


Sorrisos

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Jaehaerys e Alysanne voltaram a sorrir após a chegada na Ponta da Tempestade





	Sorrisos

Jaehaerys e Alysanne voltaram a sorrir após a chegada na Ponta da Tempestade, as vezes entre reuniões do conselho de guerra Alyssa podia ver pela janela os dois correndo pelos jardins. O lugar como o nome indicava tinha suas tempestades violentas mas na maior parte do tempo o céu estava claro, o ar puro, belo e ensolarado de um jeito que não deveria ser permitido em uma época tão trágica quanto aquela.

Seus filhos nunca agiam como crianças na Pedra do Dragão, por mais que ela tentasse protege-los seus filhos estavam cientes que uma ordem para as suas mortes poderia estar vindo com o próximo corvo, ou talvez até caso a velha rainha Visenya decidisse que era arriscado demais deixar alguns dos descendentes de Aenys vivos.

“Eles parecem tão felizes” Robar comentou.

Alyssa não tinha notado o Senhor da Ponta da Tempestade se aproximar. Robar continuou :

“Na sua primeira semana aqui eu lembro de pensar que eu nunca tinha visto duas crianças mais sérias, é bom saber que passou rápido. Porque a senhora acha que eles estavam assim ?”

“Porque eles temiam que você fosse entrega-los a Maegor” Alyssa disse sinceramente.

A resposta pareceu chocar um pouco Robar.

“Porque ?”

“Porque seria o mais seguro a se fazer, porque evitaria que você se envolvesse com o lado mais fraco dessa disputa”

“Eu não faria isso, você sabe disso minha rainha, certo ?”

“Eu sei agora”

E era verdade, racionalmente ela sabia que confiar em qualquer um para colocar os interesses dos filhos dela acima dos seus próprios seria tolo, mas ela não conseguia deixar de acreditar que esse era o caso com Robar. O rapaz Baratheon lembrava Alyssa um pouco de Aenys, um bom coração e não particularmente inteligente. Isso era bom, especialmente a segunda característica, um Lorde mais astuto teria trancado ela e seus filhos nas masmorras e os entregado para Maegor assim que a primeira oportunidade se apresentasse. Desde que Maegor tinha usurpado o trono qualquer um que tenha se oposto a ele, quer fosse um alto senhor ou um simples camponês, tinha sofrido, e certamente não seria diferente daquela vez. Coisas como lutar para colocar o legitimo herdeiro ao trono eram bonitas em canções, mas não algo pelo qual alguém arriscaria suas terras, sua vida.

“Eu gostaria de ver a minha senhora sorrindo também”

“O corpo de Viserys ainda estava jogado e apodrecendo no pátio da fortaleza vermelha e Rhaena ainda estava sendo obrigada a servir de esposa para um monstro. Eu não acho que o meu sorriso poderá voltar até que essas coisas sejam consertadas”

“Eu farei tudo no meu poder para garantir que elas sejam”

_Rapaz tolo_ , ela pensou.

_Tolo e gentil_ , quase o suficiente para fazer com que por um segundo ela já sorrisse novamente.


End file.
